Un Hombre Extraño
by Pudiin
Summary: Nadie quería hablar de Edward Elric y de lo que le había sucedido hace seis años atrás. Pero había alguien que si. Si deseaba conocer el lado oscuro de su vida. Una nueva esperanza de amor con un poco de fuego tocara su corazón. O no? 5TO CAP UP.
1. El misterio del Lago

**Disclaimer****:** Full Metal Alchemist y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Palabras Desconocidas:**

_*__F__ilatelia__,_ _es la afición por coleccionar y clasificar__sellos__, sobres y otros documentos postales, así como por estudiar la historia postal._

_*__Irradiaba__, _d_espedir o emitir un cuerpo rayos de luz, calor u otro tipo de energía. Someter un cuerpo a la acción de determinados rayos. Transmitir una cosa o persona su influjo, cualidades o sentimientos._

_*__Apostolado__, __es __a una actividad en concreto que es tomada ya sea individualmente o con un grupo, congregación u__orden religiosa__para fundar congregaciones y confirma las existentes véase apostolado de pablo. El apostolado de un cristiano corriente, se trata de acercar almas a Dios._

_*Enternecida, producir una persona o cosa un sentimiento de ternura o compasión._

**Advertencia:** En este contenido puedo haber lenguaje obsceno.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> _"Nadie quería hablar de Edward Elric y de lo que le había sucedido hace seis años atrás. Pero había alguien que si. Si deseaba conocer el lado oscuro de su vida. Una nueva esperanza de amor con un poco de fuego tocara su corazón. O no?"_

**U**n** H**ombre** E**xtraño**.**

**Capitulo 1. **El misterio del Lago

-.-.-.-.-

Erguida en el caballo, _Winry Rockbell_, contemplo la llanura. Le agradaba el panorama. Un terreno grande y verde, lleno de cosechas. El lago relucía bajo los intensos rayos del sol. Cerca había una casita, un poco deteriorada. Pensó que si ella fuera la dueña, la hubiera cuidado más. En fin. Le gustaba recorrer esos lugares. ¿Cuantos años hacia que no los veía? Diez. Se había marchado apenas cuando tenía 11. Recordó cuando corría con los chiquillos del pueblo y se bañaban en el lago. Sonrió. ¡Qué tiempos aquellos! Por eso, cuando sus padres decidieron pasar el verano en ese pueblo, se sintió feliz. Había pasado 10 años perfeccionando idiomas entre Francia e Inglaterra y, a la vez, estudió enfermería. Su abuela, _Pinako_, había insistido mucho con ella para que estudiara mecánica y fuera reconocida mundialmente como la mecánica en Automóvil #1. Pero nunca la pude convencer. Su vocación era la medicina. Ayudar a los demás. Eso era lo que le gustaba. Pero nada de eso había borrado su cariño por su tierra natal. _Ricembull_.

Siguió haciendo su recorrido. Vio que mucha gente se bañaba en el rio… Que extraño. Recordó que antes todos lo hacían en el lago. Se alzó de hombros indiferente. Ella no se bañaría en el rio, lo haría en el lago, _como antes_.

Tiro de las riendas de su caballo y decidió volver a su casa. Vivía en el centro del pueblo, en una hermosa mansión, pues los Rockbell tenían mucho dinero; pero no eran arrogantes, al contrario, eran personas sencillas y caritativas. Todos los amaban. Su madre era una gran dama que ayudaba a los pobres del pueblo. Su padre, un aficionado a la filatelia, no se ocupaba de nada más.

Al llegar, noto de inmediato que el portón estaba abierto, entro y saludo al jardinero.

**-¿Por qué tienes el portón abierto, Juan?** –le pregunto sin detenerse.

**-Es jueves, señorita. El día de los pobres. Mire allá en el patio, está lleno de mendigos. Por órdenes de su madre, siempre se les da de comer, y ahora que ella está aquí, ha querido hacerlo personalmente.**

Winry sintió curiosidad. Cuando se acercó al patio, quedo sorprendida. Ella consideraba a su madre una buena persona, pero no hasta ese extremo. Cuando la dama alzo los ojos, sonrió y le dijo con naturalidad:

**-Winry, hija, ve repartiendo el pan. No estamos muy organizados y necesito ayuda.**

Obedeció en silencio. A medida que repartía el pan, contemplaba el rostro todavía bello de su madre, del cual irradiaba una bondadosa sonrisa. _Hermosa_. Hombres, mujeres y niños comían alrededor de una larga mesa, en silencio. Pero en armonía interna. Pensó que su madre hacia su apostolado en silencio, con humildad, y la admiro todavía más. Cuando todos se fueron, Winry fue por detrás de su madre quien se encontraba ayudando a los empleados a recoger el sitio, y la abrazo. Le pregunto en voz baja:

**-¿Desde cuándo te dedicas a esto, mama? Es extraordinario.**

**-Desde que nací, querida. Ayudaba a mi madre en esta labor benéfica, como tú lo hiciste hoy. Cuando mi madre enfermo de gravedad, yo acababa de casarme con tu padre, y me hizo prometerle que los jueves de cada semana atendería a los pobres. No era necesario que me lo pidiera.** –embozando una sonrisa- **pues es algo que llevo dentro de mí.** –sonríe.

De verdad que la admiraba. Sencillamente lo hacía. Su madre a pesar de que en su niñez, no tenía muchos recursos como para darle comida a un pueblo, siempre llevaba consigo esa humilde y esas ganas de ayudar a los demás. Tal vez por eso estudio enfermería. Por esa admiración que sentía al ver a su madre, desde pequeña, ayudar a las demás personas. Diablos, a veces se preguntaba si ¿Algún día llegaría hacer como ella moral y profesionalmente? Ni idea. Pero estaba segura que tenía el mejor modelo a seguir. Frente a ella.

**-Y cuando tú no estás aquí, ¿Quién los atiende, mama?**

**-Los empleados de la casa. Nunca se deja de dar comida a los pobres. Hay muchos en este pueblo: ancianos, mujeres llenas de hijos con sus maridos enfermos, huérfanos… Hay mucha necesidad.**

**-¿No sería mejor hacer una casa para ellos, donde pudieran comer y dormir?**

**-Ya lo he pensado, hija.** –riendo con suavidad- **Necesito para eso la autorización del alcalde Arturo Elric y este no es muy caritativo. De todos modos, he ido guardando dinero y tengo mis ahorros para eso.**

**-¿Tus ahorros?** –alzando una ceja- **Creí que éramos ricos.**

**-Lo somos, Win, pero en una inversión de ese tipo hay que andar con cautela.**

Poniendo una mano en el hombre su madre en señal de apoyo.** –Cuenta conmigo, mama.**

La dama apretó enternecida la mano de su hija y sonrió.

**-Lo sé, Win. Conozco tu gran corazón. Temía que en el extranjero te endurecieras, pero ya veo que no fue así.**

Automáticamente comenzó a ayudar con la limpieza del patio. Quería seguir charlando con su madre. Tenía tiempo sin tener momentos íntimos con ella. Al estar de viaje estudiando enfermería, se había tenido que apartar un poco de su familia. Una vez listo el patio, entraron juntas a la casa.

**-Vamos a ver a tu padre. Estará, como siempre, contemplando sus sellos. ¿Ya diste tu paseo?**

**-Sí. Recorrí todo el valle. Es precioso el paisaje, mama. El lago es maravilloso. Mañana pienso bañarme en el.**

**-¿En el lago?** –parpadeo la dama.

**-Recuerdo que cuando era una niña me banaba allí.**

**-Sí, pero eso fue hace anos. No vayas al lago. La gente se baña ahora en el rio.**

**-¿Por qué, mama?** –con cierta extrañeza.

**-Hubo algo extraño…** -cambiando su rostro más serio-** Hace seis años se ahogaron allí una mujer y sus dos hijos. Es una triste historia, hijita.**

**-¿Me la quieres contar?**

En ese momento apareció Ignacio de Rockbell y la conversación se interrumpió. Al ver a su esposa y a su hija, les pregunto enojado:

**-¿Quién diablos estuvo revisando mis sellos?**

**-¡Papa!** –quejándose.

**-Nadie, Ignacio.** –contestó con toda suavidad la dama.

**-Yo sé que a ti no te interesa, pero son muy importantes para mí, Lilia. Dile a tus empleadas que si van a tocar o a limpiar mis sellos que los ponga en su respectivo lugar, ¡Estoy harto de decirles lo mismo!** –refiriéndose a su esposa. Mientras tomaba dramáticamente un cuadro de su colección de sellos del 1949- **Nadie las cuida como yo, verdad chichis?** –frotando el cuadro en mejilla.

A veces su papa podía ser tan estúpidamente dramático con sus estúpidos sellos. La desesperaban en realidad. No tenía la idea de cómo su mama se casó con tal vagabundo como su padre. Tenía buen corazón, _al menos_. Pero la obsesión que sentía por sus sellos era ridícula. En fin, por lo menos ella era paciente con él. Si hubiera sido ella, hace rato lo hubiera mandado a la mierda. Pero con todo y todo, lo quería.

**-¡Y tu hija no me mires así ni te quejes!** –interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- **Sabes que esto es de mucho valor, así que no me digan nada y hagan lo que les digo.** –dando media vuelta.

Si, realmente, _lo quería_. Pero con paciencia, _y mucha_.

Aunque volviendo a la realidad, ¿Qué habrá pasado hace seis años en el lago? ¿Quién era esposo de la mujer y de los dos hijos que se ahogaron? ¿Por qué ya nadie se quería bañar en el lago? ¿Por qué el miedo?… Acaso, ¿Alguien vivía ahí? Una vez que voltea en busca de su madre, ya esta se encontraba de nuevo en el patio, dirigiendo a los empleados para que terminaran rápido con el patio. Lentamente se acerca a la ventana que comunica a la salida. La salida que si sigues derecho todo el tiempo podrás ver muchos árboles, y más para allá, _el lago_. Debía admitirlo. Si, _era_ _curiosa_. Pero es que no entendía el misterio de las palabras de su madre al decirle que no se bañara ahí por la desgracia que paso. ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con el pueblo? Todo le resulto _muy extraño_.

**-Que… ¿Que habrá pasado ahí?** –susurra, fijando su mirada hacia el bosque.

* * *

><p><strong>Heeello ^^!<strong>

**Bueno, en verdad hice este capitulo con una introducción de suspenso y misterio xD!**

**No se, quería darle un toque diferente, pero de igual manera espero que les guste mucho! Ojala obtener reviews *-*!**

**Hoy a sido un dia taaan aburrido, quien sabe si ahorita me pongo a imaginar cosas y subo la conti pronto -.- es horrible estar en casa un dia entero. SOLA D:**

**ademas que tampoco hay mucho que comer T_T quieren que me muera ;O; ok no xD. Ya, me largo, espero comentarios positivos!**

**Cuidense, Love Ya (K).**

**Att;***

**Pudiin :3**


	2. La casita del Lago

**Disclaimer:** Full Metal Alchemist y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Palabras Desconocidas:**

_*****__Galopo__,_ _el paso que da cuando anda un caballo._

_*__Zinc__, material de hierro que se utiliza para el techo de una casa. Mayormente se utiliza para las casas de campos ya que tienen menos resistencia._

_*I__ndignación__,__ enojo, ira, enfado vehemente contra una persona o contra sus actos._

_*__Zafándose__,_ _escaparse o esconderse para evitar un encuentro o peligro. Librarse de una obligación o molestia._

**Advertencia:** En este contenido puedo haber lenguaje obsceno.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>**:** _"No sabe ni cómo diablos paso ni como sucedió. Pero en cuestión de segundos aquel individuo ya se encontraba al frente de ella. Impidiéndole la salida. Estaba impresionada... La miraba con indignación. Rabia. Dolor. Sobre todo, tristeza."_

**U**n** H**ombre**E**xtraño**.**

**Capitulo**** 2**_**. **_La casita del Lago

-.-.-.-.-

Aparte de Sciezska, que estudio con ella en el extranjero, no tenía muchos amigos en el pueblo. Sciezska había llegado dos días antes que ella. Pero antes de ir a verla, decidió dar un paseo a caballo por el fondo del valle. Francia e Inglaterra nunca pudieron brindarle esa paz que sentía aquí en su tierra natal. Pudo aprender a montar caballo allá en su estadía. Pero era mejor montarlo aquí. Ya que aquí estaba rodeada de área verde y montañas. Tenía más libertad. También quería bañarse en _el lago_. Realmente el misterio que tenía su madre el otro día ya era lo de menos. _¿Qué malo podría pasar? _Además, era una nadadora y el hecho de que allí se hubieran ahogado una madre con sus dos hijos no impediría que ella disfrutase de su baño.

**-Es… maravilloso.** –susurro.

Ese día vestía pantalones de montar y una blusa blanca. Su pelo rubio lo peinaba hacia un lado, haciendo que estas cayeran en cascada. Despejando el ovalo perfecto de su rostro. Sus ojos azul intensos brillaban de entusiasmo. Le agradaba el lugar. Como la gente era tan ridícula de no quererse bañar aquí por lo que sucedió hace tantos años. Le diría a Sciezska que podían bañarse aquí. no había ningún _peligro_.

Ágilmente se desmonta del caballo de un brinco. Quería explorar un poco la zona. El día estaba hermoso y el sol brillaba como nunca antes. Perfecto para nadar. Pone una mano en el cuello del animal para dirigirlo cerca de un árbol. Un poco más para adelante se encontraba una casita. la miro con determinación, y recordó. Era la misma casita de la otra vez que había visto cuando exploro los otros días. _Deteriorada_. Esa era la única palabra que describía aquella vivienda que se veía a lo lejos. ¿A quién rayos se le ocurriría vivir ahí? Daba asco. Pero_ alguien_ habitaba en ella. Se podía ver un ligero humo saliendo de la chimenea. Ahí estaba otra vez. _Curiosidad_. Tenía curiosidad de ver _que _había dentro de ella y _quien_ habitaba en ella. De paso le iba a dar ciertos consejos de remodelación y decoración. No caerían mal.

Cautelosamente se dirige hacia allá. Mientras más de cerca la veía, los detalles eran peores. Estaba hecha de ladrillos. El techo era de un zinc un poco viejo ya. Medio oxidado. No se podía ver el interior ya que las ramas de los arboles había tapado todas las ventanas. La puerta era de manera. Al parecer caoba. Pero el descuido hizo que perdiera su hermoso color. No podía esperar a ver quién era la persona que se encontraba allí viviendo. De seguro un pobre o mendigo de esos antisociales. Porque aparte estaba lejos del pueblo. _Extraño_. Había tres escalones al frente de la puerta. También una mini terraza. Al subir el primer escalón rechino la manera. Estaba casi podrida. En el piso había moho. Era repugnante el lugar. Finalmente había llegado frente a la puerta. Una sensación de miedo le recorrió la espalda. _¿Y si vivía un loco aquí?_ Lo peor que le podía pasar era que la violaran o la secuestraran. No. Mejor sigamos y averigüémoslo. Extiende su mano para girar la perrilla negra y rápidamente escucha un ruedo del lado izquierdo de la terraza. Y _lo ve_. Escucha inmediatamente la voz de un hombre joven:

**- ¿Quién anda allí?**

**-Perdone… Yo…** -tartamudea.

**-¡Váyase de aquí!** –grito.

**-Oiga…**

No sabe ni cómo diablos paso ni como sucedió. Pero en cuestión de segundos aquel individuo ya se encontraba al frente de ella. Impidiéndole la salida. Estaba impresionada. El hombre andaba descalzo, con el torso al descubierto. Se podía ver la mano dura ya que estaba bien definido. Al igual que sus brazos. Tenía una barba abundante. _Sus ojos_. Ojos que tal vez no olvidaría. _Dorados_. La miraban con indignación. Rabia. Dolor. Sobre todo, _tristeza_.

**-Yo… Yo…** -no podía hablar. Sentía un nudo en la garganta inexplicable. _Temor_. El miedo se había apoderado de ella.

**-¡Lárgate de una maldita vez! No quiero verla por aquí, ¡Jamás!** –le grita con dureza.

¿Cómo sus piernas respondieron? Ni idea. Pensó que su vida acabaría en ese mismo instante. Pero no. Al parecer no. Corrió como nunca antes pensó que podía correr. Como si el mismo diablo le seguí era por atrás. Nunca pensó que podía saltar tan alto hasta montar su caballo. Lo único que hizo fue correr. Correr, correr y correr. Galopo. Sin mirar _atrás_. Cuando llego a su casa, temblaba. En ese momento su madre entro a su pieza y la encontró.

**-****¿Qué te pasa, hija?** –asustada se acercó a ella. _Temblaba_. No podía controlar su cuerpo. No se concentraba en tranquilizarse. Temblaba, pero de miedo. Mucho miedo. Su corazón le palpitaba lentamente. Las palabras todavía no le salían. Podía sentir aquel mismo nudo que sintió hace unos momentos.

**-Hija por Dios ¡¿Qué te paso?**

**-He… He visto… He visto a un monstruo. **–aferrándose de su madre.

**-Win, estas pálida…** -le dijo la dama- **¿De dónde vienes?**

**-**_**Del lago**_**. **

**-Te dije que…**

**-¡Mama! **–la interrumpió**- solo me dijiste que no me bañara en el lago, que había una historia muy triste, pero no me contaste nada más.**

**-Sera mejor que no vuelvas, hija.** –tornando su tono más serio.

**-Cuéntame esa historia.**

A pesar del miedo y el susto que había pasado. Sentía que todavía no debía de decirle a su madre que se encontró a un hombre allí. Necesitaba saber primero que había ocurrido ahí. Porque ese hombre estaba ahí. Porque esa actitud. Esa rabia. Esa _tristeza_.

**-Es muy triste, muy trágica, y afecto a todo el pueblo. Nosotros no estábamos aquí, pues paso hace seis años, y ese verano tu padre decidió que nos fuéramos a Roma.**

**-Cuéntame lo que ocurrió.**

**-No quiero revolver viejas historias hija… Menos la de **_**Edward Elric**_**.**

**-¿Edward Elric?** -"Así que aquel hombre que acabo de ver fue el, _Edward_." Pensó- **¿Acaso es hijo del alcalde Arturo Elric?**

**-Es sobrino. Oye, Win, ¿Por qué no vas a buscar a Sciezska? Te llamo hace un rato por teléfono.** –cambiando rápidamente el tema y levantándose para irse.

**-Mama.** –la detuvo- **Quiero saber todo sobre ese hombre que me miro con odio.**

**-¿Qué te miro? Winry, ¿Acaso lo visto? ¿Viste a Edward Elric? **–sorprendida.

**-Sí.** –confesó- **lo vi.**

**-Pero porque… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?**

**-Eso no importa ahora. Quiero saber cuál fue **_**su historia**_**. Por qué tanto odio…**

**-Todo fue muy triste y no quiero hablar de eso, hija.** –zafándose de su agarre- **Además, tu eres muy impresionable. Te afectaría.**

Y sin más, se alejó. No insistió más, pero decidió conocer la historia de Edward Elric. Una vez sola en su habitación, mando a llamar a Marina, su nana de toda la vida. Estaba con ella desde el día que nació. Le tenía un cariño y una confianza inmensa. Tal vez ella la ayudaría a saber la historia de aquel muchacho. Ella estaba aquí cuando ocurrió aquella desgracia hace 6 años.

**-¿Me llamabas, Win?** –entra la señora de mayor edad.

**-Sí, nana. Siéntate a mi lado.** –le dijo en tono dulce colocando su mano en la cama en señal de que podía hacerlo.

**-Niña, tengo mucho que hacer. **–bufo.

**-¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió en el lago hace seis años?**

**-Cómo olvidarlo, allí se ahogaron dos hijos pequeños con su madre. Mira, los Elric tenían un sobrino llamado Edward…**

**-No lo recuerdo...** –haciendo memoria.

**-Él estaba en Madrid estudiando medicina. Había quedado huérfano muy joven y carecía de fortuna, excepto una pensión que le dejo su padre y que el gasto en su carrera, y la casita del lago que le dejo su madre. Los Elric tenían otra sobrina huérfana llamada Marta, quien poseía una gran fortuna. Dicen que don Arturo negoció con ese dinero y se hizo rico.**

**-¿Arruino a la chica?**

**-No, pero don Arturo si exploto el capital y se quedó con los dividendos. Bueno, eso es lo que dice la gente.** –indiferente.

**-Sigue con la historia, nana.** –animándola.

**-Los Elric habían decidido que Edward se casaría con su hija Rose. Cuando el venia de Madrid, salía con ella, pero no le gustaba. Un día, cuando regreso como médico y empezó a trabajar aquí como titular, se casó en secreto con su prima Marta. Fue un escándalo. Los Elric los odiaron a muerte y ellos se fueron a vivir a la casita del lago. Hubo comentarios…** -pauso.

**-¿Cuáles? **

**-Decían que Edward era ambicioso y que se había casado por interés. Marta no era bella, pero todo el mundo la quería porque era simpática, caritativa, todo lo contrario de su prima Rose… Ahora, Win, tengo que dejarte.** –levantándose.

**-Pero nana, ¿Cómo paso aquella desgracia al final?**

**-Lo siento linda, en otra ocasión. Tengo mucho que hacer.** –sin vuelta atrás, esta también desaparece del cuarto dejando a una Winry malhumorada. Quería saber de una buena vez que había pasado aquella vez. Ahora que sabía el nombre de él y como todo había comenzado no podía dejar de saber el final. Porque ahora él es así. Porque se aísla de _todos_. Mierda. Era peor que descifrar un laberinto. Pero no se iba a rendir. Y menos ahora después de haberlo visto. Algo en él, algo _diferente_. La toco. De alguna u otra manera algo de él le producía algo a ella. ¿Qué? Quien sabe**.** Pero no se iba a quedar sin saber _que_ era.

* * *

><p><strong>Hooola ^^!<strong>

**aquí les dejo el 2do capitulo :3! Espero que les guste.**

**No se porque pero me he cojido con hacerlo un poco misterioso y suspensoso xD**

**pero creo que ya es tiempo de agregarle un poco de accion a esos dos no? *-*! **

**gracias por los reviews; espero seguir resiviendo mas ;D!**

**& perdonen si escribo este capitulo medio no se, incompleto (?)! Es que tengo que estudiar ya que mañana tengo examen de admision para la Uni x.x**

**sii lo se muy aburrido pero asi es la vida... *suspira* deseenme suerte xD.**

**Un beso (K) Love ya.**

**Att;***

**Pudiin :3**


	3. Sensaciones

**Disclaimer:** Full Metal Alchemist y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Palabras Desconocidas:**

_*__Colorete__,_ _cosmético, por lo general de color rojo o rosado, que se utiliza para dar color a las mejillas._

**Advertencia:** En este contenido puedo haber lenguaje obsceno.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>**:** _"__Vainilla. Su cuerpo también olía a un agradable olor a vainilla. Esto hizo que su mirada bajara hasta su cuerpo. La midió con la mirada. Después de todo no se veía tan mal de cerca. No, qué diablos. En que estaba pensando."_

**U**n** H**ombre**E**xtraño**.**

**Capitulo**** 3. **Sensaciones

-.-.-.-.-

Otro día. Como de costumbre los rayos del sol traspasaban su ventana. Provocando que esta abriera los ojos. Perezosamente, poco a poco, los abre. La noche anterior había dado muchas vueltas. No pudo conciliar el sueño de una vez. Ciertos pensamientos no la dejaban tranquila. Mierda. Había amanecido malhumorada. Por culpa del maldito misterio que todo el mundo tenía respecto a él_. Edward_. No entendía bien el porqué. Pero era lo de menos ahora. Lo iba a descubrir. _Sola_. A pesar de que su primera impresión al verlo por primera vez fue de miedo, estaba segura que no corría ningún peligro. Lo sentía. Vagamente se acomoda al borde de la cama, frota sus manos en sus ojos para espantar un poco el sueño. Se estira. Bosteza. No tenía tiempo que perder, ya era otro día, se iba a reunir con su amiga. Ayer no pudo por el acontecimiento. Hoy aprovecharía para hablar con ella. Decidió descubrir el final de la historia por otro lado.

Fue al baño para darse una buena ducha con agua fría. Necesitaba activar sus sentidos. Quería una ropa ligera, cómoda. Así que se pone un vestido blanco, de tela ligera, un poco transparente pero lo suficiente para cubrir su piel blanca. Deja su pelo al aire libre ya que estaba un poco húmedo todavía. Se pone un poco de colorete, no mucho. No acostumbra a maquillarse. Solo para ocasiones especiales o eventos importantes de la familia. Marca al número de su amiga para encontrarse en el café que queda a 4 cuadras de su casa. Una vez lista, baja al living y le avisa a su nana que iba a salir. Su mama de seguro ya se encontraba en una reunión para seguir haciendo obras públicas para caridad. Su padre, pues, en lo suyo. Sellos.

Ya en el café, cuando se reunió con su amiga Sciezska le pregunto:

**-Sciezska, ****¿Conoces la historia de Edward Elric?**

**-¿El loco? ¿Quién no la conoce?** –dándole un sorbo a su café.

**-Él no es loco. **–dijo cortante.

**-****¿Por qué lo aseguras? **–levantando una ceja.

**-Porque lo vi…**

**-Yo también lo vi, Winry. Hace dos años pase aquí las vacaciones de verano y fui al lago a bañarme. Salió ese demonio de hombre de su casa y me grito: "Salga del agua, está contaminada." Asustada, eche a correr, llegue a mi casa y les pregunte a mis padres… Supe que él había asesinado a su esposa y a sus dos hijos.** –depositando su taza en la mesa.

Surge un breve silencio. Un poco incómodo. Ese último comentario hace que Winry se estremeciera. ¿Acaso era enserio?

**-****¿Qué dices, Sciezska?**

**-La esposa de Edward Elric se ahogó con sus dos hijos. Acusaron de las muertes a Edward y lo encarcelaron, pero por falta de pruebas lo dejaron en libertad.**

**-Eso es todo a grandes rasgos, pero tienes que contarme los detalles.** –un poco desesperada, todos siempre les decían lo mismo, quería oír algo nuevo, el porqué de su actitud y su odio hacia las personas.

**-****¿Por qué sientes tanta curiosidad, Winry? Yo no conozco los detalles. Vamos, olvídate de esa historia y salgamos hoy con Gerardo.** –le dijo tomándole la mano- **Aunque…** -pensó**- no me digas que ese hombre te llama la atención, a decir verdad, recuerdo que no era feo. Estaba descuidado, pero su cuerpo era sorprendente, realmente es atractivo por debajo de toda esa facha que tiene. Oye Winry te recomiendo…**

**-¡Sciezska!** –la interrumpió con un enorme sonrojo en las mejillas y cierta incomodidad en su rostro- **No es por… eso que quiero saber la historia de ese hombre.**

**-¿Ehm? ¿No? Yo pensaba que te…**

**-¡No! **–la vuelve a interrumpir- **no era lo que pensabas, solo me da curiosidad e intriga lo que paso allí, mas nada.** –dijo tomando su bolso y saliendo del local. Estaba roja como un tomate. Como diablos se le puede ocurrir que le llamaba la atención aquella especia de humano. Estaba loca. Sí, eso era. _Solo sentía curiosidad_, un poco de pena también. Pero solo curiosidad, solo eso. _¿Verdad?_.

Era absurdo que sintiera esa curiosidad, casi _morbosa_ por algo que había sucedido seis años antes, pero no lo podía remediar. Fue directo a su casa para cambiarse de vestimenta. Iba a montar caballo. Rápidamente se puso unos shorts cortos vaqueros y una camisa blanca amarrada con un nudo al frente. Busco su sombrero rojo y tomo su bolso que iba de medio lado. Y así, galopo en dirección _al lago_. Tenía que ver de nuevo a Edward y observarlo. Había pasado ya 3 días después de la última vez. Si la trataba mal, lo soportaría. Iba decidida. Y allí estaba. Y lo vio.

Lo vio en cuanto llego. Igual como la otra vez se encontraba. Iba con el pecho descubierto. Solo con unos pantalones jeans gastados y viejo. También tenía su largo cabello amarrado a una coleta. Eran de color dorado, no como _sus ojos_, eran un poco más gastados. Enmarañado. Paseaba con una caña de pescar. En un momento a otro sintió miedo, pero no lo demostró. Tenía que concentrarse. _Tenía_ que hablar con él. Todavía no la había visto, así que tuvo la oportunidad de observarlo un poco más. Con detenimiento. Era alto y fuerte, ¿Cuántos años tendría? Le calculo 28 o 29 años, no más. Demonios, realmente su amiga tenía razón, era _verdaderamente atractivo_. Esa estúpida, si no fuera por su inoportuno comentario no se hubiera puesto a mirarlo de otra manera. Pero sí. Era _sexy_. Realmente ni quería imaginarse a ese hombre en la cama. Un monstruo. Una bestia. No pudo evitar sentir un pequeño escalofrió por su espalda. Definitivamente tenía que dejar a un lado esos pensamientos. Ya tenía un rubor sencillo en sus mejillas por culpa de esto.

Cuidadosamente dejo el caballo un poco más retirado del lago. No quería hacer ruido. Quería seguir viéndolo. Pero viéndolo no conseguía nada. Tenía que acercarse a él. Tenía que hablar. Así que se armó de valor haciéndose la valiente, y decidió hablar, para que el percatara su presencia.

**-****¿Has logrado mucha pesca?** –con suavidad, se fue acercando a la orilla. Pero por departe de él, fue como si dispararan un cañonazo.

**-¡¿Otra vez usted? ¿Acaso es idiota o qué? ¿Qué busca aquí? ¡Lárguese! Detesto a la gente ¿No se lo han dicho?**

**-No… pero…** -mierda. Otra vez estaba tartamudeando. Estaba empezando a dudar de su decisión, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Tenía que seguir- **solo… Solo quiero ser su amiga.**

**-¿Mi… que?** –dijo, y lanzo una fuerte carcajada**- No quiero amigos, niña. Le repito que se vaya, es peligroso estar en estos lugares, ¿Sabe porque?**

Rápidamente da un brinco hacia la orilla donde se encontraba la muchacha. La miraba fijamente hacia los ojos. Como odiaba a las niñas caprichosas que venía aquí a quererse bañar en su zona. No se conformaban con hablar porquerías de el en el pueblo. También venían aquí a molestarlo y a provocarlo más. Los odiaba, _a todos_. Uno por uno. No quería a nadie en su vida. No quería a nadie cerca. Menos a una _mujer_. Esa extraña creación de Dios que solo hizo su vida una maldita miseria. Una _condena_. Lentamente se va a acercando a ella, podía ver como esta retrocedía lentamente hacia atrás. Asustada. Como un corderito indefenso. Sus piernas finas temblaban. Podía ver sin quitar su vista de sus ojos como tropezaba con cada paso que daba. Con cualquier piedrecita lo hacía. Qué pena daba. Ya cuando no pudo retroceder más, la acorralo en un árbol. No totalmente. Solo dio un puñetazo del lado izquierdo de donde se encontraba la cabeza de ella recostada. Haciendo que esta brincara del susto. Se acercó.

**-¿Sabes porque es peligroso estos lugares?** –todavía la miraba. Podía oler el miedo que sentía su cuerpo. _Vainilla_. Su cuerpo también olía a un agradable olor a vainilla. Esto hizo que su mirada bajara hasta su cuerpo. La midió con la mirada. Después de todo no se veía tan mal de cerca. No, qué diablos. En que estaba pensando. Eso que tenía al frente de él era una individua. Otra más del pueblo que querían hacerle daño. Otra que venía con la excusa de ser su "amigo" para solo burlarse y después echarlo a la mierda. Como _todo el mundo_. La odiaba, la odiaba, los odiaba. Rápidamente la mira a los ojos de nuevo con rabia. Pero esta vez ella lo interrumpe.

**-¿Por… Por qué no puedo venir aquí?** –tragando saliva.

No le dice nada. Solo la mira. Sin ninguna señal o sentimiento. _Frio_. Pero con ese reflejo de desprecio. Unos segundos atrás pudo sentir la impresión de como ese hombre la desnudaba con la mirada. Lo tenía demasiado cerca. Su corazón latía tan rápido y fuerte, tuvo miedo de que él lo escuchara palpitar. La respiración caliente de él chocando con su rostro era desesperante. Estaba perdiendo el control. Quería correr, irse lejos. Y no mirar atrás como la otra vez. Sentía demasiadas emociones a la vez. No sabía si podía seguir sosteniendo la vista tan pesada de el sobre ella. Y finalmente dijo:

**-Porque tu estas sola, y yo también.** –y así mismo, se alejó de ella. Dejándola sola. Sin ningún rasguño encima. Se llevó una mano al pecho. Tenía que tranquilizarse. No podía dejar que su corazón se saliera de su lugar. Había pasado un momento muy tenso y un poco agobiante. Pero estaba bien. Eso era lo importante. Por lo menos lo había podido observar por un rato. Digamos que no tuvo el tipo de dialogo que esperaba pero no importaba_. No será la última vez que lo viera_. Solo tenía que tener paciencia. Y controlarse. Ese hombre increíblemente le erizaba la piel. Ningún hombre le provoca tantas cosas a la vez. Ni los novios que había tenido antes. Maldición, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo con ella? Tal vez estaba nerviosa todavía y su mente estaba jugando con ella.

Sin perder más tiempo, subió a su caballo para partir. Antes de irse dio un último vistazo a la casita del lago. Ahí estaba el. _Solo_. Y allí estaba ella, _sola_. Y sin más, partió. Partió sin saber que unos ojos la seguían.

Iba volver, _él lo sabía_.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyaaaa xD<strong>

**Hoy estoy super rapido asi que aqui les dejo la conti ;D**

**espero que les siga gustado *-*! Y en mi examen de la Uni pues digamos que me fue bien lol.**

**no excelente, pero bueno. Algo es algo ^^ DEJEN REVIEWS!**

**Cuídense (K) Love ya.**

**Att;***

**Pudiin :3**

* * *

><p><em><span>PD<span>**. Cualquier critica o comentario de la historia que quieren que pase o quieren que cambien avísenme! Estoy abierta para cualquier opinión xD ^^.**_


	4. Rechazo

**Disclaimer:** Full Metal Alchemist y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Palabras Desconocidas:**

_*__Subalternas__,_ _persona que trabaja para otra haciendo trabajos que no requieren conocimientos técnicos. __Empleado de trabajo inferior._

_*__Esclarecer__,_ _resolver, poner en claro un asunto, explicar. Ennoblecer, acreditar._

_*__Intangible__,_ _que merece extraordinario respeto y no puede o no debe ser alterado o dañado._

**Advertencia:** En este contenido puedo haber lenguaje obsceno.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>**:** _"__Recordó el rostro masculino. Aquellos ojos dorados eran de un hombre desesperado, pero jamás los de un asesino. ¿Por qué si era médico no ayudaba a don Anselmo en la clínica de caridad?"_

**U**n** H**ombre**E**xtraño**.**

**Capitulo**** 4. **Rechazo

-.-.-.-.-

Agua. Necesitaba agua. Agua fría. Mucha agua fría. Necesitaba urgentemente un buen baño con agua fría. Helada. De cualquier forma menos caliente. Tenía que circular su sangre de nuevo. Estaba tiesa. Todavía no entendía la forma en como pudo galopar hasta su casa, abrir la puerta, subir las escaleras, encerarse en su habitación, quitarse la ropa lo más rápido posible, abrir la llave de paso en la tina y sumergirse en lo que se había llenado. Y ahí estaba. Otra vez tratando de tranquilizar sus nervios. Maldito nervios. Por culpa de su poca táctica no podía controlar su cuerpo cada vez que se encontraba al frente de ese imbécil. ¿Cuándo iba a sacar sus cojones? Joder. No podía seguir pensando en que fue "mala idea" una vez que estuviera cerca de él o que llamara su atención. Maldita _curiosidad_. Si no fuera por la extraña intriga que lleva por dentro en descubrir el porqué de la actitud de ese hombre no estaría ahí tirada de los pies hasta la cabeza, rodeada de agua. Maldito _misterio_. Si desde un principio le cuenta que diablos había sucedido ahí hace seis años no estuviera pasando por todo esto. Todo era tan repentino. _Maldición_. Ahora no podía para de maldecir por su propia debilidad. Tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que hacer _algo productivo_ respecto a eso. ¡Pero ya! Debía conseguir esa información, que había ocurrido al final de todo. No podía seguir desperdiciando su tiempo en boberías. Tal vez si ese hombre no fuera tan… _impresionante_. Por primera vez lo tenía a centímetros de su rostro. Automáticamente se lleva una mano a la mejilla pasándola suavemente. Pudo sentir como su respiración chocaba con la de ella. Como esos _ojos_ penetraban su interior haciendo que descontrolara su sistema. Desde el primer momento que los vio sabía que no se iba a poder olvidar de esos ojos, llenos de rabia y odio. Lo más raro de todo era que al verlos tan cerca, pudo sentir algo. Podía ver tristeza a pesar de tener esa expresión de desprecio. A pesar de que le daba miedo tenerlo tan cerca y que la mirara así, nunca apartaba los ojos de los de él.

"_**-Porque tu estas sola, y yo también."**_ Eso fue lo último que salió de sus labios. Lo dijo más susurro que otra cosa. Estaba segura que si había alguien espiándolo u oyendo su conversación, nadie había podido oír eso último que le dijo. Estaba… _tan cerca de ella_. Se llevó una mano al pecho. Su corazón. ¿Por qué palpitaba así ahora? Sentía un caliente extraño en sus mejillas también. Suavemente se desliza un poco más haciendo que solo sus ojos quedaran fuera del agua. Miraba hacia el techo. De seguro ya llevaba una hora ahí pensando solamente. Todas estas _sensaciones_. ¿Qué eran? ¿Por qué de repente el sentimiento de pena que sentía hacia ese individuo crecía en ella? Quería, debía… necesitaba saber que había pasado allí. Lentamente endereza su cuerpo hasta quedar con la cabeza afuera mirando hacia un punto fijo. Nada.

**-Ed… **-susurra.

La mañana siguiente, se reunió con su amiga Sciezska en la clínica de caridad, donde el único médico que atendía a los pacientes era don Anselmo. Las dos eran enfermeras y habían decidido ayudar como voluntarias unas horas del día. Se encontraban arreglando algunas de las pocas camas que tenía la clínica. Era pequeña. A pesar de que siempre habían muchos pacientes, principalmente niños. Una vez allí solas tendiéndolas no pudo resistirse más.

**-Sacia mi curiosidad y te prometo no volver a mencionar el asunto, Sciezska. ¡Por favor!**

**-¡Chicas!** –dijo don Anselmo-** dejen de hablar y pónganse a trabajar. Aquí soy el único médico y no puedo atender a todos los pacientes, así que terminen de arreglar esas camas para que venga a ayudarme con los niños y podamos instalarlos aquí.**

**-No se preocupe** –dijo Sciezska ignorando a su amiga- **ya hemos terminado.**

**-Perfecto, venga conmigo.**

Lo siguieron hasta llegar a una habitación donde abundaban solamente niños. Había algunos que padecían de varicela ya que sus cuerpos estaban rodeado de manchas rojas. Otras tosían, leves fiebres. Otros se les podían notar la deshidratación. Algunos tenían insolación, de seguro por estar tantas horas afuera pidiendo a todo el que pasaba algo de comer. Este tipo de panorama así le reprimía el corazón. Era muy trágico que tantos niños murieran por falta de atención y cariño. Desde que llegaron comenzaron a darles atención médica y a ponerlos en reposo. Estaban una al lado de la otra.

**-No me explico cómo es posible que el maldito municipio no solicite a otro doctor. Don Anselmo es demasiado viejo. Aquí puede morirse la gente por falta de atención medica.** –comento enojada.

**-Mi papa me dijo que han venido muchos médicos, pero que ninguno ha querido quedarse. Por eso dicen que Edward se casó con Marta y la mato después para quedarse con su dinero e irse a la capital.**

**-No lo creo.** –indignada.

**-Mira, amiga, yo no conozco bien a ese tal Edward o como se llame el loco ese.**

**-¡No está loco!** –la interrumpió sobresaltada. Porque era que la gente se dejaba llevar tanto por los comentarios que otros hacinan. Porque es que no sacan su propio criterio o lo averiguan por ellos mismo como hacia ella. No soportaba que le dijeran así a Ed. Sin ninguna razón o ningún argumento lógico y razonable.

**-Como sea Winry, no me interesa si está loco o no es loco, si es cuerdo o si es mediocre, no me interesan en lo más mínimo**. –levantando la vista incomoda- **Lo único que sé es que se casó con Marta y que se fueron a vivir a la casita del lago. Tuvieron un hijo a los 10 meses de casados y otro un año después. Los niños y la madre murieron ahogados.**

**-Y Arturo Elric se encargó de decir que fueron asesinados por Edward.** –sarcásticamente.

**-Yo que sé. Lo que si te puedo decir es que hablar de Edward en el pueblo es mencionar al mismo demonio.** –cerrando de golpe el frasco donde contiene el algodón.

**-Sciezska…** -la mira con desdén y tristeza. No estaba resultando las cosas como pensaba.

**-¡Por el amor de Dios, no te apasiones con el pasado, Winry!** –levantando la voz- **hagamos nuestro trabajo de enfermeras voluntarias o don Anselmo nos llamara la atención. Ya más nunca me vuelvas a hablar de ese hombre. Me harte. –tomando una bandeja llena de inyecciones, alcohol y frascos de algodón para ponerles una vacuna a los niños que la necesitaban. Y se marchó.**

Winry acepto de mala gana. Al parecer no iba a ninguna parte si seguía preguntándole solo a su amiga. No sabía a quién más preguntarle. El pueblo se negaba rotundamente a hablar de ese acontecimiento, y más de él. Todo el mundo lo _rechazaba_. Al parecer que la única opción que le quedaba era ir donde su madre. Nunca pudieron terminar de hablar de eso ya que siempre estaba ocupada. Cuando horas después se marchó de la clínica, se fue a buscar a su madre. La encontró en la terraza tomándose su típica taza de café de las 4 pm. De seguro se encontraba de llegar del trabajo. Fue hasta donde ella con un solo propósito. _Era con ella o con nadie_. Aparte de que también estaba cansada. No había podido parar ni un solo minuto allá mientras estuvo en la clínica.

**-Don Anselmo nos trata como si fueras sus subalternas** –dijo quejándose.

**-Tranquila hija, sabes que Don Anselmo no tiene ayuda, esta allá solo dando la cara por todas esas personas que necesitan ayuda y atención.** –Colocando la taza en la mesa- **haces un buen trabajo, hija. Estoy orgullosa.** –le sonríe.

**-Sí, por lo menos es por el bien de los niños que lo hago.** –pensó- **Gracias…** -le corresponde la sonrisa. Era ahora o nunca- **Mama… ¿Crees que Edward Elric mato a su mujer y a sus hijos?**

Doña Lilia quedo desconcertada.

**-Yo no te conté la historia, Win.** –inclinándose un poco hacia donde su hija, seria.

**-Tú no lo hiciste, pero la averigüé.**

**-No me agrada que te inmiscuyas en las vidas privadas. Dado tu modo de ser, estoy segura de que querrás investigar y esclarecer ese asunto, y no lo deseo.**

**-¿Lo ves, mama? Tú no crees que ese hombre sea un asesino.** –parándose desesperada- **¿Por qué… porque la gente piensa que si? ¿Qué hizo para que lo creyeran? Nadie vio nada.**

**-Winry.** –parándose también. Se coloca al lado de su hija colocando sus manos en los hombros de esta. Se frotaba la cienes. Como la gente podía ser tan ignorante.

**-Ve a bañarte…**

**-Ya lo hice.** –cortante.

**-No, no digo de bañarte aquí. Si no, que vayas a bañarte al rio por las mañanas, y por las tardes dedícate a la clínica. Es tu deber como enfermera. Ya deja el tema de Edward atrás…** -la mira preocupada- **te lo suplico, ya no te atormente más con algo que paso hace muchos años.**

La mira. Al parecer su mama tampoco iba a cooperar con ella. La actitud de ella ya la estaba preocupando. Era normal. Nunca se había ido tan a fondo con algo como esto.

**-Está bien, mama…** -le toma las manos con delicadeza y le sonríe tiernamente-** perdóname.**

Esta le devuelve la sonrisa y la abraza cálidamente. Le corresponde el abrazo también. Y así, no insistió más. Con nadie más lo hizo. Pero se juró que, quisiera su madre o no, quisiera el pueblo entero o no, averiguaría más del pasado de _Edward Elric_. Después de ahí subió a su pieza. Vio su cama tan bien arreglada con a ella le gusta y no pudo evitar tirarse de un solo salto. Quedando boca abajo. Olía limpio, al parecer nana había lavado sus sabanas esta mañana cuando se marchó. Cerró los ojos por un momento. Recordó el rostro masculino. Aquellos ojos dorados eran de un _hombre desesperado_, pero jamás los de un asesino. ¿Por qué si era médico no ayudaba a don Anselmo en la clínica de caridad?

"_Esto tengo que averiguarlo"_ pensó decidida. Y así se le fue el tiempo allí adentro. Y vino la noche arropándola en un profundo sueño.

Nuevamente los rayos del sol hacen que sus ojos azules se abran perezosamente. Se había quedado dormida con la ropa de ayer. La había agotado mucho trabajar corrido el otro día en la clínica. Ni se dio cuenta cuando callo rendida. Solo recuerda que se durmiendo pensado en él. Esto hizo que se le enrojecieran un poco las mejillas. Maldición, porque ahora cada vez que piensa en él tiene que ocurrir esto. Se levantó y fue directo al baño para lavarse la cara. Quería refrescarse. Entonces pensó: _el lago_. Iba ir de nuevo a bañarse. Quería nadar. Sin importa con lo que ese hombre le trajera de nuevo. Iba a provechar cualquier momento para seguir hablando con él. Se dirigió a su armario para buscar algún traje de baño. Encontró un bikini negro que tenía. Se lo midió. Una vez puesto se ve en el espejo colgado en una pared de la pieza. Podia verse completa.

**-Uhm...** -Era un poco sexy. Marcaba muy bien su cintura. Por los lados, el bikini era de este tipo que se amarraban con un hilito. No tenia tantas caderas. Pero si lo suficiente para que resaltaran un poco. Sus senos se veían bien levantados. Al tener copas hacia que estos se vieran perfectos. No tenia algo sobrenatural, pero eran del tamaño adecuado, consideraba. Por detrás las nalgas se les veía bastante bien. Sus caminatas en Francia le hicieron muy bien a sus glúteos. Incluso la tenia mas grande. Y lo mejor es que no tenia estría. Tenia la piel fuerte, pero suave. Bueno, no le importaba. Se lo puso de todas formas. _¿Que podría pasar?_ Arriba del traje de baño se pone un sencillo vestido negro también. Toma un pequeño bulto y se va. Busca a su caballo y se dirige al lago. Una vez allá, dejo al caballo solo y se quitó el vestido. Se dirige a la orilla, entra un pie primero para ver cómo está la temperatura del agua. Fría. Perfecta. Mira por los alrededores para ver si lo veía. Pero no. Y sin pensarlo se tiro.

Nado de un lado a otro. Estaba sola al parecer. Nado de todas las formas. Por debajo del agua, por encima, de lado, boca arriba. Duro como una hora. Solo nadando. Desde que había llegado aquí no había tenido la oportunidad de nadar con tanta libertad. L agua se sentía tan fresca y pura. Podía durar todo el día solo nadando de un lado a otro. Esa una sensación extraordinaria. Con los años el bosque creció tanto que los arboles por los alrededores tapaban la entrada del sol al lago, solo algunos rayos solares podían penetran. Esto le daba un toque medio artístico. Sería muy bonito tener un cuadro con este panorama. Era hermoso en realidad. Se quedó varios minutos nadando boca arriba, de repente, el viento comenzó a soplar fuerte y los pajaritos que se posaban en una rama cerca del árbol donde se encontraba su caballo desprendieron rápidamente. Como si alguien los espantara. Por alguna extraña razón, sintió algo intangible, como si una mirada la quemara. Dio la vuelta y vio a Edward Elric junto a su caballo. Más que un hombre, parecía una _estatua_.

La miraba tan fríamente. No pudo evitar sentir como su estómago se revoloteaba en ese momento al verlo allí, tan firme y derecho. Mirándola. Estaban otra vez allí, _solos_.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaaa!<strong>

**Aqui les dejo la continuacion damas y caballeros, niños y niñas, perros y gatos (?) xD!**

**Espero que les guste, se los deje bien largo :3 así que espero reviewsss.**

**y muchas gracias por los que me dejaron! :D**

**~Miu Futinji: hahaha no te preocupes, todavía no sabes cuan pervertido Edward va ser aquí. Y Winry xD**

**Gracias por los deseos en mi examen, todavía no se si pase -.- pero esperemos que si *-*!**

**bueno, me largo! Cualquier critica o comentario ya saben ^^.**

**Cuidense (K) Love ya.**

**Att;***

**Pudiin :3**


	5. Agradable pero Peligrosa

**Disclaimer:** Full Metal Alchemist y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Palabras Desconocidas:**

_*__S__elvático__, abundancia desordenada de una cosa._

**Advertencia:** En este contenido puedo haber lenguaje obsceno y escenas un poco fuerte.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>**: **_"Podía sentir como sus manos penetraban su piel. Le dolía. Y eso que solo quería hablar con él. Solo quería saber la historia y que había pasado exactamente aquí con su familia, porque lo acusaban por asesino, porque tanto desprecio."_

**U**n** H**ombre**E**xtraño**.**

**Capitulo**** 5. **Agradable pero Peligrosa

La miraba tan fríamente. No pudo evitar sentir como su estómago se revoloteaba en ese momento al verlo allí, tan firme y derecho. Sin ningún rasgo de vida. Estaban otra vez allí, _solos_. Podía una vez más sentir la mirada llena de odio que este le trasmitía a ella. Esa incomodidad que decía sin hablar al verla presente en esa zona. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tanto odio a las personas? ¿Por qué ese rechazo y a la vez esa lejanía? ¿Qué coño había pasado con él? Al verlo ahí sin hacer absolutamente nada hacía que su incomodidad creciera. ¿Acaso se iba a quedar ahí parado como un idiota? Todo este misterio y suspenso ya estaba llegando a su punto límite. Ya no volvería a correr como un asqueroso cordero indefenso. No iba hacer nada. _Nada_ hasta que el hiciera algo _primero_. Sin quitarle la vista de encima comenzó a nadar hacia atrás sin inclinar su cuerpo. Estaba muy cerca de la orilla, quería adentrase más al lago. Para sentirse más _segura_. Pero lo que había ocurrido en ese momento la detuvo. Fue como si pasara frente a ella en cámara lenta. Lo vio caer directamente al suelo.

**-Qué diablos… **-susurro.

_Abril_. Su caballo desde que había llegado aquí. Con la que se encariño todo este tiempo. La vio caer rotundamente al suelo. Mientras nadaba hacia atrás el agua le impedía ver en segundos lo que ocurría allá del otro lado. Pero si pudo ver cómo le sacaba en ese momento con furia y presión un tipo de hacha afilada por el lado del cuello del animal. Las gotas de sangre le salpicaron por completo el lado izquierdo de su rostro. Una vez el arma blanca fuera, lo empuja haciendo que callera boca abajo y rodara hasta la orilla. Inmediatamente estas se encargaron de arrastrar al animal más a lo profundo hasta que se hundiera. No lo podía creer. Ese infeliz había acabado con el único transporte que tenía para volver al pueblo. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Y lo más paranoico era que seguía ahí, parado, _viéndola_. Sin hacer, para colmo, _nada_. Observarla con la misma rabia y quién sabe si hasta incluso con más. _Miedo_. Comenzó a sentir otra vez ese maldito miedo en su interior. ¿Qué iba hacer? Estaba atrapada. No sabía si nadar a la otra orilla y correr o quedarse ahí hasta que él se fuera. La mirada de el ya la tenía perturbada y más la acción realizada le dio en ella una reacción de huir. ¿Acaso de verdad era un asesino? _Escapar_. No quería estar más allí. _Sola_. Sin ayuda, sin defensa. _Nervios_. Los nervios la comenzaron a consumir. Esto lleva a la desesperación. _Desesperada_. Se encontraba sin idea alguna de que hacer o que decir. Lo único que se le ocurría decir ahora era maldecirlo. _Maldito_. No tenía ninguna necesidad de matar a su yegua. _Maldición_. Por su culpa tendría que regresar a pie. _Mierda_. ¿Su ropa? Había olvidado totalmente que se encontraba en medio del lago _media _desnuda con un individuo medio selvático quien había asesinado a su único transporte, el cual esto implica que andaba armado también y aparte, animal que tenía a un lado todas sus pertenecían que de seguro ya estaban a 10 metros por debajo del mar. Su día no podía marchar peor de lo que ya había comenzado. Todo por su maldita curiosidad. _Ella_ tenía la culpa a todos sus problemas. Si solo fuera eso.

Pero no, _al parecer no_. De repente, este se va acercando a la orilla del lago. ¿Qué haría? Y rápidamente se tira al lago. Comienza a nadar bajo el agua. _Demonios_. Si antes se moría del miedo internamente ahora se estaba cagando. Automáticamente comenzó a nadar pero en dirección contraria a él. Tenía que huir. No podía quedarse ahí flotando mientras ese hombre nadaba por debajo de ella. Nado. Nadaba rápido en realidad. Pero como esa vez, _jamás_. Se sentía como si ella fuera un simple pescado huyendo de las sombra de un tiburón. Nunca pensó que las cosas llegarían a ese extremo de quedarse indefensa. Lo único que le quedaba ahora era tratar de llegar a la orilla, salir corriendo del bosque, encontrar el camino directo a casa y más nunca volver a bañarse en _el lago_. Pero no, _no pudo_. Un minuto después sintió como algo le agarra fuertemente el tobillo haciendo que se sumergiera de repente sin tener tiempo a respirar. Comenzó a moverse con fuerza. Cada vez la sumergía más. Trato de cerrar lo más fuerte posible su boca para que no se le saliera el poco aire que contenía. Estiro los brazos hacia arriba tratando de impulsarse, pero el agarre era más fuerte que ella. Abrió los ojos, veía borroso. La luz del sol se estaba opacando cada vez más por lo profundo que estaba llegando. Podía escuchar todas esas burbujitas alrededor se oído por la velocidad que bajaba. No podía respirar. Le estaba faltando el aire. En ese momento siente que el agarre va disminuyendo haciendo que pare de sumergirse. Mira hacia abajo y al no ver nada comenzó a nadar hacia arriba. No tenía fuerzas. Estaba muy profunda y ya no le quedaba aire. Abrió la boca. Gritaba. Sus ojos se comenzaron a cerrar. Iba a morir. _Maldición_. Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo pero era ridículo, el peso del agua la estaba jalando por si sola hacia bajo de nuevo. Ya no visualizaba. Se estaba dejando arrastrar.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya estaba muerta? ¿Su cuerpo ya se movía por si solo? No. Alguien la estaba elevando. La estaba elevando hacia la superficie de nuevo. _La luz_. Esa luz, la estaba viendo cada vez más cerca de ella. Ya la sentía en la piel. _Calor_. Hacía mucho sol. ¿Qué era esto que estaba subiendo por su garganta? Era dulce, pero desagradable. No podía contenerlo. Tenía que expulsarlo. _Vomita_. Vomitaba agua. Comenzó a expulsar mucha agua bruscamente, esto hace que cierre los ojos y se aferre fuerte de los hombros de quien la sostenía. Respira profundamente. Agitada. Inmediatamente tose. La habían rescatado. Abre los ojos lentamente para ver quién era que la sostenía. _¿Estaba muerta o loca?_

**-Como un demonio que…**

**-Cállate. **

**-Maldito… ¿Cómo quieres que me calle? ¡Por tu culpa iba a morir! ¡Suéltame!** –dijo enojada. Tras esto trata de zafarse de su agarre pero este la aprieta más a su cuerpo.

**-Quédate quieta niña, te llevare a la orilla. **

**-¡Que me sueltes infeliz!** –moviéndose más fuerte. Estaba incomoda. No podía estar más asustada y confundida. ¿Cómo pudo llegar a estar en esta situación?

**-¡Quédate quieta!** –le grita.

**-¡Yo puedo nadar sola, si te das cuenta tengo piernas y soy una excelente nadadora!**

**-¿Ah sí? ¿Y entonces cuando te solté haya abajo no pudiste subir hacia arriba por ti sola?** –frunciendo el ceño. Que molesta era.

**-Desgraciado…** -susurra- **perdí mis fuerzas al tratar de salir de tu agarre, ¡SUELTAME!** –empieza a gritar- **¡Auxilio! ¡Ayúdenme! **–desesperada. Ya sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse de las lágrimas. No sabía que iba a pasar una vez en tierra firme atrapada por él.

**-Es inútil mocosa, aquí no hay nadie. Solo tú de intrusa jodiendome más la existencia.**

**-Como me dijiste…**

**-Lo que escuchaste. Ahora cálmate que no te hare nada. Solo te sacare de aquí. **

Y finalmente se calla. Ya no tenía alternativa. Tenía que esperar llegar a la orilla, realmente estaba un poco mareada después de aquel acontecimiento. Tenía que controlarse. Las lágrimas amenazaban de querer salir, tenía que ser fuerte. No podía mostrarle siempre debilidad. Nadie tenía la culpa de que ella se encontrara ahí que solo ella, por no simplemente dejar el tema atrás y bañarse en el rio como todos. _Terca_, eso era. Se sostiene fuerte de su cuello para levantar la vista y no chocara el agua en sus ojos, al realizar esto siente como él pega su cuerpo con el de ella. Sus senos chocan con el firme pecho de él. También junta sus piernas para que le sea más fácil tenerla en brazos, este responde en subir sus manos hacia sus muslos. No podían estar más pegados. Otra vez estaba sintiendo aquel rubor en sus mejillas. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar más fuerte. De repente los escalofríos que sentía estaban disminuyendo. Genial, solo le faltaba esto. Ponerse torpe con aquel asesino que hace minutos la trataba de ahogar. Si no fuera tan _desgraciablemente guapo _no tendría la piel erizada. Ya estaban en tierra firme. Ya su cuerpo estaba fuera del agua. Todavía la tenía cargada entre sus brazos. Ahora si podía sentir cada parte de su buen brazo definido. No podía estar más roja. Necesitaba irse de ahí.

**-Bájame.** –le ordena.

Pero no la obedece. Comienza a caminar hacia el bosque. ¿Ahora a dónde diablos la llevaba? Todavía seguía con su misma mirada fría. Que era lo que estaba pensando ahora hacer.

**-Te dije me bajaras ¿Eres sordo? **–comenzaba a incomodarse.

Cada vez estaban más adentro. Las ramas comenzaban a tapar los rayos del sol haciendo que se hiciera más oscuro. Trato de mover su cuerpo pero la tenía bien agarrada. No podía ni mover sus piernas, su pecho no se despegaba ni un segundo del de él aun que diera pasos fuertes. Podía sentir como sus manos penetraban su piel. Le dolía. Y eso que solo quería hablar con él. Solo quería saber la historia y que había pasado exactamente aquí con su familia, porque lo acusaban por asesino, porque tanto desprecio. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba? No lo sabía. Realmente perdió la noción del tiempo hace rato por tanto forcejear e intentar liberarse de su agarre. No se habían dirigido la palabra desde que le ordeno que la bajara y este no le hizo caso. Ya su cuerpo estaba seco. Solo tenía el traje de baño un poco húmedo al igual que su cabello. ¿El? Mirando hacia el frente. Llego a quedarse viéndolo en varias ocasiones para ver si la miraba a ella también. Pero no. Su mirada no lo intimidaba para nada. A pesar de que la de el sí. Que patética era. Hace una hora solo pensaba en bañarse en el lago y termina siendo que matan a su caballo, casi muere ahogada, fue rascada por el mismo que la intento asesinar y ahora era cargada y no dejada libre por el mismo hombre que desde hace casi un mes no dejaba su condenada mente tranquila por su estúpida curiosidad de saber qué demonios había pasado con él y porque el pueblo lo rechazaba así. Pensar en todo esto le hizo querer preguntarle algo. No perdía nada. Total no podía hacer _nada_.

**-Oye… ¿Por qué el pueblo piensa que eres un asesino?**

No recibe respuesta. Otra vez. Solo pudo ver como este se quejaba y fruncía un poco el ceño. Esa acción hace aunque no supiera _una respuesta_ para ella. Al parecer si sabía que le decían así. Pero porque.

**-Respóndeme ¿Qué, aparte de sordo eres mudo? ¿Es cierto… que mataste a tu esposa y a tus dos hijos?**

Inmediatamente después de decir esto deja de caminar. Al parecer al fin le iba a responder o a decir algo. Ojala que hubiera sido eso. Sin ninguna razón la tira al suelo bruscamente haciendo que choque con un árbol. Cerró los ojos de golpe por el impacto. Se había golpeado con varias piedras. Cuando los abre para maldecirlo solo se encuentra con una mirada de odio. Nunca había visto tanto desprecio en unos ojos tan profundos y diferentes. Estaba enojado, _y mucho_.

**-Que… Que te importa a ti si yo mate o no mate a mi familia…** -bajando la mirada. Aprieta los puños.

**-No quería… **-desconcertada.

Le falto tacto al preguntarle eso. Se le había olvidado por completo su propósito de su visita insistente al lago. No quería hacerlo enojar así, _menos de esa manera_. Lo más extraño de todo fue su próxima acción. Volvía a mirarla. Pero esta vez _diferente_. Igual que aquella vez, esa vez que lo tuvo cerca de ella. Y digamos que no la miraba hacia los ojos, no. La miraba a ella, _su cuerpo_. Esto hace que se estremezca, la estaba intimidando. ¿Por qué se le ocurrió ponerse ese maldito traje de baño tan sexy? Tantos enterizos que tenía. Ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias. Lentamente comenzó acercarse a ella. Se echa para atrás, huyendo. Pero no pudo mucho ya que choca rápidamente con el tronco del árbol que tenía detrás. Se acercaba más y más a ella. Por alguna razón sus piernas no reaccionaban como las otras veces que lo hacía. Todavía se sentía débil. _Mierda_. Comenzó a agacharse hasta su altura, coloco sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas, trato de encogerse pero este reacciono más rápido que ella y le agarro una con fuerza para que no la moviera. Lentamente baja su cabeza, siente su respiración en su piel. Era tibia. La besa. Comenzó a depositar pequeños besos. Y así comenzó a subir. Cada vez le producía una sensación fuerte en el pecho. Por alguna extraña razón _quería que se alejara_, pero por otra más fuerte _quería que siguiera_. ¿Hasta no iba a llegar? ¿Qué tramaba? Y así fue. Siguiendo depositando besos. Al llegar a su cintura se detuvo. La vuelve a mirar. Pero esta vez a sus senos. No podía tener la cara más rojo por lo sin vergüenza que podía llegar hacer aquel hombre. Aparte del descaro que tenia de comenzarla a besar sin razón y ahora de mirarla a donde tuviera su santa gana sin pensar que ella lo estaba observando. No pudo seguir pensando más cuando sus manos soltaron sus piernas y comenzaron a subir sus muslos. Los acaricio de arriba hacia abajo. Lentamente. Como si quisiera sentir a la perfección la textura de su piel. Subió un poco más. También lo hizo su cuerpo. Ahora estaba del mismo nivel, por ser el más alto que ella llega a taparla por completo. No podía mover su cuerpo. Se sentía _sofocada_. Ella no era la única tampoco con poca ropa. Lo único que tapaba a ese individuo era unos simples jeans gastados.

Se detuvo. Otra vez la miraba. Pero ahora a los ojos. Y no con odio. Solo la miraba a ella, parecían perdidos. Como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso para continuar. Estaba asustada. Realmente no sabía cómo sentirse en ese momento. Se sonrojo. De repente comenzó acerca su rostro hacia el de ella. ¿Acaso la iba a besar? No pudo evitar abrir diminutamente los labios. Respirando por la boca. Lo tenía tan cerca. Sus ojos bajaron a sus labios. Tenía mucha barba alrededor, eran del mismo color que su cabello, un dorado gastado. Eso le daba apariencia de un hombre mayor. Pero no lo era. Su físico decía lo contrario. _Su voz también_. Pero no hizo nada, solo acerco su nariz hacia su oreja, ¿Estaba respirado su cabello? Al parecer lo olía. Acerco después su nariz hacia su oreja, la acariciaba. Este acto hizo que soltara un pequeño suspiro. Casi inaudible. Pero el si lo escucho. Su cuerpo se tensa. Rápidamente la vuelve a mirar, serio.

**-Vete.**

**-¿Qué?** –abriendo sus ojos.

Se levanta. Ágilmente se aleja de ella y le da la espalda. No lo entendía, porque ahora le está pidiendo que se vaya. ¿Qué fue todo eso? Torpemente también se levanta colando una mano en el árbol como apoyo. Más adelante llega a visualizar el camino hacia el pueblo. ¿La iba a dejar allí? ¿Así?

**-Vete. Y por favor, no vuelvas.**

Su voz era dura ahora. Y sin más, se fue alejando de ella. No volvió a mirar atrás, se fue. No le dijo nada tampoco para que se detuviera. Era suficiente _por hoy_. Nunca había vivido un día tan lleno de emociones. Pudo sentir que era lo que casi morir. Lo que se siente ser "secuestra." Y sobre todo, esa _agradable pero peligrosa_ sensación. Quería pero a la vez no. ¿Por qué no siguió? Indiscutiblemente tenía que llegar a su casa. No podía con su cuerpo. Estaba desbaratada. Suerte que conocía un atajo un poco más lejos que la llevaba al patio de la mansión. No podía dejarse ver así del pueblo.

Mañana seria otro día. No estaba segura si iba a poder dormir esa noche. Pero si estaba consiente, otra vez, que _no sería la última vez_. Se juró saber todo sobre él, y lo cumpliría. Aunque eso implique entrelazarse con el _físicamente._

* * *

><p><strong>Awww xD hooola!<strong>

**perdónenme por durar tanto por subir la conti, andaba ocupada y sin inspiracion alguna ^^U**

**en mi perfil les digo claramente que sufro de inspiracion a veces e,e por eso duro para subir el siguiente capi xD.**

**pero por suerte tuve ideas hoy *-*! Asi que espero que les guste :D!**

**~Kristall Blauw: HAHAHAHAHAHA wow no pude parar de reírme al leer tu reviews xD si supieras que hace mucho tiempo me paso eso mismo, que vergüenza, a veces uno por andar de rapido ni sabe a que le dio lol. Pero no te preocupes, no pasa nada. Y me alegra que te guste mi Fic, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo de que siempre hacen mas o menos las mismas historias, yo me aburro ya de leerlas -.- se me ocurrió lo del lago, el miedo y todo eso por una película de suspenso que contenía drama xD y aquí me vez haciéndolo a mi versión! Y respondiendo tu pregunta pues fíjate que no le puse el nombre verdadero de los padres de Winry porque cuando comense ni me recordé de sus nombres y pues les puse uno ahí que invente xD. Y si, Ed es bueno, pero mas adelante. Por ahora es un ser humano resentido por le mundo. Y no había pensado en si Al va a salir. Lo tendre en cuenta ^^**

**~Miu Furinji: Perdóname pero todavía es demasiado pronto para el lemon xD, pero no te preocupes que ya eso viene, te deje alguito aquí. No te dejo mas porque me muero del cansancio T_T pero espero que te guste de igual manera :3**

**Y nada damas y caballeros, me retiro!**

**Espero sus reviews pronto y positivos. Ya saben que cualquier comentario o critica me la dejan saber ^^**

**Ah! Y todavia no me han dicho si fui aceptada en la Uni ;O; *muero* x.x**

**okay xD cuidense mucho (K) Lova ya.**

**Att;**

**Pudiin :3**


End file.
